Si yo no fuese idiota
by Neko uke chan
Summary: Si yo no fuese idiota, Inglaterra, no sería quien soy. No seríamos quienes somos: dos adultos que fingen ser niños tontos. Pero por eso, por saber que no lo somos y por no intentar desenmascararlo, seguimos siendo idiotas. Al menos yo lo soy. Viñetas USAxUK one-sided BL
1. Sorry England, I'm fool

_Obvio: esto no es mío, es del fudanshi de closet Himaruya Hidekazu-san. Es mi primera contribución con este interesante fandom...Hetalia no es todo chiste, así que no quise dejar esta viñeta como humor barato, es un poco más hurt/comfort que romance. Intento unilateral de USAxUK desde la perspectiva de Alfred. _

* * *

Si yo no fuese idiota, no podría acercarme a ti con total normalidad con las intenciones circunstanciales de una buena charla contigo cuando te veo enojado o triste. Posiblemente por culpa de Rusia o Francia. O simplemente, hablar del clima. Vamos, que sé que te agrada.

_ Aunque soy yo quien muchas veces te causa mal estar_.

Si yo no fuese descuidado, no sería capaz de _no _pensar en una idea tan impulsiva como gritarte lo primero que se me venga a la mente (literalmente) , la mayoría de las veces sin razón ni sentido alguno, hasta hacerte incomodar. Siempre de manera descarada y ruidosa.

_ Porque el compararte con hamburguesas no es el cumplido que me gustaría profesarte_. _Pero eres algo que amo, tanto como mi _fast food.

Si no fuera idiota, bajo ningún concepto me asomaría a tu casa –antes, nuestra– sin dejar que me afectase de sobremanera ese ambiente nostálgico y profundo que me asalta y me asfixia hasta mermar mis ánimos, independientemente del día, pese a haber aprendido a disimularlo. Aún cuando U.S.A haya ganado algún encuentro deportivo o partido importante y quiera compartir mi alegría contigo.

_ Porque tú me legaste el fútbol y me enseñaste a jugarlo, así como a ganar y perder._

Si no fuera bastante tonto, no sería capaz de sacrificar mi –ahora– moderado sentido del gusto, al robarte un pedazo del pastel _nada apetitoso _que recién has dejado sobre la bandeja del horno para comer un trozo, aguantando la respiración, y luego ir a tu encuentro para _reprocharte _el extraño gusto en tus recetas culinarias mientras termino de tragar –a fuerza– el último bocado.

_ Porque sé que te disgusta que venga de visita sin avisar y te molesta que hable mal tu comida, pero cuando pruebo alguna de tus nuevas recetas, sé te agrada que te dé mi sincera opinión_.

Y aquí estoy, lo suficientemente sincero para decir tonterías.

Si no fuera despistado, no cometería la imprudencia de recordarte cada cuatro de Julio que en mi casa hay fiesta y celebración y que siempre espero compartir contigo alguno de esos tantos aniversarios de Independencia. Con fuegos artificiales, mucha _BBQ _y decoración. Aunque nos duela, por razones diferentes, quiero compartir contigo la alegría y dolor a partes iguales…aunque peque de insensible en el proceso.

_ Porque me enseñaste que un hombre se compone no sólo de sus logros y triunfos, sino también de sus errores y derrotas._

Si no fuera estúpido, no fingiría demencia cada vez que me ataca la fiebre y me hace delirar: Me hace decir, ver y escuchar cosas que _no están _presentes en mi día a día actual –en mi oficina, con mi Jefe en la Casa Blanca– al menos no _intencionalmente_. No me daría el lujo de hacerme el desentendido con cada palabra que escapa de mis labios hinchados y llega a tus oídos, ni de las miradas perdidas y empañadas que dirijo a tus preocupados orbes. Aunque sea _totalmente _consciente de ellas.

Porque todos los "_Inglaterra, te quiero_" se han ido tras divergiendo en unos "_Arthur, te amo_" cada vez más _delirantes. _

Y todo es culpa de la fiebre. En teoría.

Si no fuese idiota, no podría ser el Alfred F. Jones que tú conoces. No podría ser el _yo_ de siempre, contigo, Arthur Kirkland. Porque ya no lo soy, porque el _yo_ de antes te quería y admiraba como un padre ejemplar, un hermano mayor del cual enorgullecerse. Como mi héroe. Pero el yo de ahora te quiere, no sólo como antes, sino más ¡mucho más, como un súper héroe!

Por eso. Porque te quiero _como un idiota_, es que lo soy.

* * *

_Eso fue todo, corto, lo sé, pero es sólo una viñeta. Espero sus sinceras opiniones al respecto n_n ¿Ya dije que los amo? estos dos son mi pareja favorita en todo el yaoizable mundo de Hetalia, así que espero darles su justa retribución. _

_Gracias por leer._


	2. Un héroe no es nadie sin un antagonista

_A petición especial de un par de lindas autoras (en especial a xx-WhiteQueen-xx) decidí continuar este fic con otra viñeta, esta vez desde la perspectiva de Inglaterra, siguiendo el mismo estilo narrativo de pensamiento pero alternando los tiempos verbales. Espero lo disfruten tanto como el primero =)_

#####

5:00 p.m. Hora del té en el Reino Unido, y nunca podría ser más oportuno tomar una deliciosa infusión herbal caliente que en una tarde ventosa y fría de principios de otoño.

Tras un conciso y rápido inventario de los beneficios adquiridos en las clausulas del contrato recién firmado, Inglaterra se dispone a descansar. No está agotado realmente, no físicamente hablando, pero él es más consciente que nadie que su mente está realmente cansada. Cansada de pensar, cansada de planear, cansada de analizar y cansada de _sentir._

Sonríe, aún con el brebaje inundando su boca. _La mente no siente._

"_Pero si el corazón, Alfred" _Le había dicho al pequeño país hace más de dos siglos en una tarde calurosa de verano, en horas más frescas y vistosas del atardecer al aire libre. Cuando los grillos empezaban su orquesta y las aves retornaban a sus hogares.

No recordaba exactamente _porqué _le dijo eso a América, pero si visualizaba claramente el enorme y rojizo atardecer sobre ellos esa tarde; curiosamente, al echar un vistazo por la ventana no puede evitar asemejar el anaranjado y amarillo opaco de las hojas de los árboles con aquel crepúsculo.

Su mirada se oscurece, justo como el Sol se esconde tras las cargadas nubes. Llovería pronto, lo sabía, y aún así no está dispuesto a cerrar las ventanas del amplio balcón. Al posar de nuevo la taza de porcelana vacía sobre el plato, observa lentamente los papeles –raídos, gastados y amarillentos– de _aquella _Acta de Independencia.

Justo a un lado, las formas legales que acaba de firmar.

Un pequeño asomo de ira sólo se manifiesta en una torcida sonrisa.

No puede verse _a sí mismo _en ese momento, desde otra perspectiva, pero bien sabe que _Inglaterra _no sentiría ese instinto destructivo que empieza a revolverle las entrañas.

_ Inglaterra _resistiría las ganas de llorar y se quejaría al aire de todas y cada una de las malas jugadas del destino que lo alejaron de América. Después se empezaría a deprimir, iría a un _pub _y tomaría hasta hipar para luego terminar hablando con sus amigos fantásticos y reír(se solo) de cuando Alfred mojaba la cama.

Así se calmaría y podría asistir como si nada a la Reunión del G8 al día siguiente y discutir alegremente (y a veces, no tanto) con cualquier país que lo fastidie. Especialmente con Francia y Estados Unidos.

_ Pero no_. Sabe que en esas condiciones probablemente terminará declarándole la guerra a algún desafortunado territorio marítimo y lo arruinaría hasta hacerlo desaparecer.

Sí, así de _bastardo _puede ser a veces. Impulsivo, retorcido y dictatorial.

Sin embargo, no puede darse el lujo de ser un bárbaro salvaje como en su juventud, no en pleno siglo XXI, donde todo _debería _de solventarse con diálogos, reuniones y finales acuerdos interesados. Las guerras y las conquistas no son bien vistas en Europa a estas alturas y por eso, él, como representante de una de las más importantes potencias mundiales, debe dar justa cabida a todas esas expectativas y protocolos.

_ Así que, Imperio Británico, deberías estar tranquilo otras décadas más. _Habla para sí, con un tono gélido y cortante como una estalagmita y recoge los escritos de la mesilla. Ya no tiene apetito para los _Scones_.

Se da un baño a media tarde para mitigar el frío ambiente. La tina está cálida, aromática como le gusta y decide hundirse en el agua unos momentos _para enfriar la cabeza._

Sale de la bañera.

La alfombra del balcón de la habitación está mojada, ya ni mencionar las cortinas de seda, la mesa, la silla y los bocadillos. Parte del escalón que separa el ventanal del piso del cuarto también están empapados. Observa el desastre y sigue vistiéndose, recibiendo el frío viento.

Él sabía que iba a llover. De todas formas no es muy difícil de adivinar dado al pronóstico del clima y la estación del año, y pese a ello, decidió esperar pacientemente en lugar de tomar las previsiones necesarias.

_ Siempre has sido así, Arthur, un temerario idiota que empieza a tomar acciones contra las calamidades cuando ya no puede detenerlas._

–Cállate, nadie pidió tu opinión.

Cierra las ventanas con fuerza para no seguir _escuchándose_. Ordena a las sirvientas que limpien todo y se retira de su habitación.

* * *

_ Es cierto _reflexiona apretando contra sí los archivos firmados esa tarde, luego de que las sirvientas terminaran su labor _Fingí nunca darme cuenta de nada hasta que era inminente. _

Apresuró el paso. Tiene una reunión para cerrar un contrato importante con una de sus dependencias al otro lado del mundo, en Suramérica, y no debe retrasarse.

_ Después de todo soy egoísta, y quisiera tenerte encerrado para siempre conmigo, sin pedir opinión y sin escuchar a nadie. Sólo saber que eres de mi propiedad sería suficiente para llenar mi ego. _

Se percata que la lluvia ha cesado lo suficiente para sobrevivir sólo como una pequeña llovizna. Ya en el auto que lo llevaría al _London City Airport_, Inglaterra observa como las gotas luchan inútilmente contra el parabrisas. Tercas, descuidadas pero valientes, seguirían intentando aunque murieran en el acto.

Una vez arreglado el asunto con la caprichosa señorita _Malvinas_, pensó que sería una buena idea hacerle una visita al tonto americano.

Sonrió a la nada.

_ Alfred, sólo ahora que no puedo retenerte, es que me doy cuenta de cuánto te quiero._

Pese a no ser ahora su pertenecía, seguía a su lado, siendo parte de él como los retazos de aquel pirata en su interior. Compañero inseparable, hasta el fin de todo.

Aún así, siempre sería el villano de su propia historia.

#####

_A duras penas entra en la categoría de "viñeta" por la longitud pero me las arreglé de alguna forma xDu ahora, información de utilidad y aclaratorias:_

_G8: Potencias mundiales industrializadas cuyo peso político, militar y económico es de gran importancia global. Compuesto por Alemania, Canadá, Estados Unidos, Francia, Italia, Japón, Reino Unido y Rusia._

_Scones/Scons: postre Inglés que suele acompañar al té._

_London City Airport: uno de los aeropuertos internaciones más céntricos del Inglaterra._

_Islas Malvinas (Falklan Islands): Territorio del Reino Unido ubicado en el sur del Océano Atlántico cuya soberanía, actualmente, es disputada con Argentina. Esta "caracterización" no existe en Hetalia, se podría decir que es un OC para fines de esta historia._

_No es legalmente un UKxUSA por una sencilla razón: los sentimientos de UK para con USA son bastante ambiguos y no tienen línea divisoria entre amor paternal y amor romántico. Así que, juzguen ustedes cual les viene mejor buajaja_

_Gracias por llegar hasta aquí ^^ reviews siempre recibidos con gusto y aprecio._


End file.
